


The Brits

by alfiezedd



Category: Girls Aloud
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfiezedd/pseuds/alfiezedd
Summary: Follows Cheryl and Nadine meeting for the first time since the Ten Tour. Same a/u as previous one shot titled 'Tour'.
Relationships: Cheryl Cole/Nadine Coyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Brits

Nadine knew it was a mistake the second the car pulled up outside the red carpet. Jason had insisted she go out and have a night to herself, he would watch Anaiya and she could go to the Brits with her sister. She should have put up a better fight but after refusing for the second time he had brought up Cheryl's name. He had questioned why she was always so cagey when her name came up and so to avoid further suspicion she had given in and said she would go. 

Sitting in the car, Nadine just wanted to tell the driver to turn back around and go home but it wasn't an option especially when her sister was hyped up at the possibility of being surrounded by handsome singers. 

"Ready?" Rachel squeezed her hand, motioning towards the car door. Nadine gave a quick smile and nodded her head as she pushed the door open. 

Met with the immediate flashing lights as pictures were taken from every angle possible, Nadine held her sisters hand tightly as they slowly walked down the red carpet.

'Nadine! Over here Nadine!' Press were shouting from every direction, tugging her sister closely to her side she posed and smiled and yet inside all she felt were the nerves getting worse and worse at the thought of even being in the same room with Cheryl after five years of declining invites to events she knew the Geordie women would be at. 

Nadine had stuck to her threat, the final day of the tour where it all ended had been the last time she had set eyes on Cheryl in person, making it her mission to avoid meeting at any opportunity. It was too painful to watch the Geordie women pretend like there wasn't something going on between them, she was willing to leave Jason for Cheryl and yet the Geordie women was too much of a coward. 

Legs feeling like jelly, Nadine let Rachel's hand on her lower back guide her towards their table in the large arena while her eyes constantly scanned around as though torturing herself for a glimpse of the women who had broken her heart over and over again. 

"I'll go get us some drinks Rach." Nadine suggested as she more or less abandoned her sister as soon as she had sat down at their table. Completely ignoring the confused look her sister was sending her, Nadine made a bee line for the bar. Right now all she needed was a stiff drink and a moment to calm down before she gave herself some kind of panic attack. 

The bar was absolutely packed, a few people had given her a quick wave and a hello as they passed with their drinks headed back to their tables but Nadine was too busy concentrating on breathing properly to give them her full attention. 

"Two glasses of rosé and a large vodka with no ice please." Nadine smiled softly at the barman who seemed to be rushed off his feet with multiple orders on the go, placing her clutch bag on the bar she rummaged around to pull out her purse. 

"I'll get those." Twisting her head around, Cheryl's partner Liam was holding out two crisp notes for the barman to take. Nadine was waiting for Cheryl to appear out of nowhere but it seemed as though the young man had been sent to the bar as he collected a beer and what she assumed was Cheryl's drink from the top of the bar. It was awkward, the man was staring at her as though there was something he wanted to say but couldn't find the right words.

"Thank you." Nadine smiled politely at the Mann as she mirrored his actions and took the drinks from the top of the bar.

Waiting until the man had left, Nadine took a deep breath before expertly carrying the drinks towards where Rachel was sitting. 

As she approached the table Nadine almost lost her grip on the drinks as her eyes settled on the table, she could only just make out her sister as her view was blocked by the back of a women. A woman who was currently being greeted by Liam as he offered her her drink and a quick kiss on the lips. 

Broke out of her thoughts as someone rudely bumped into her back, the rosé spilt over the top of the glass and onto the dark material of her dress. Rachel clearly watching as it happened leapt up from her seat, rushing over with a napkin in hand. 

Rachel's movements must have gotten Cheryl's attention as the brunette turned her head around to see what was happening. Their eyes locked on to one another, Nadine too busy gazing at the other women to care about the alcohol that was currently soaking into her expensive designer dress. 

Nadine couldn't believe how the night was unfolding and it only seemed as though it was going to get worse. It was as if the universe was laughing in her face, sitting at the same table as Cheryl while her partner draped himself all over her. 

"Nadine? Diney! C'mon, sit down." Rachel had clearly been trying to get her attention for a while, speaking through gritted teeth to not draw any unnecessary eyes over towards them as Nadine stood there completely dazed. 

Rachel more or less dragged her to their seats, right across from Cheryl who hadn't taken her eyes off the Irish women the whole time. There was no denying Cheryl looked drop dead gorgeous, perfectly styled hair and an over the top black dress. Most definitely the most gorgeous women in the room hands down. A part of Nadine felt smug, knowing she had had the power to turn the women into a moaning mess and if she wanted she could probably do it again. 

"What's with the vodka?" Rachel held up the glass as she sniffed at the clear drink, scrunching her nose up at the smell of the straight spirit. 

"Am I not allowed to have a drink?" Nadine snapped trying her hardest not to look over at Cheryl who was still staring over at her despite the fact Lily was trying to get her attention. 

Nadine didn't know how long she would last before she crumbled but by the way she couldn't help but let her eyes gaze over to look at the brunette she would guess it wouldn't be long before she was more or less wrapped around the women's finger again. She hated herself for being so weak, Jason was at home with Anaiya completely unaware his girlfriend was currently making eyes at her ex bandmate across the table. He didn't deserve it one bit. 

"Are you not going to say hello to Cheryl?" Nadine was seconds away from strangling her sister, if she had known Rachel was going to be this annoying she would have taken Chermaine who would have completely ignored the Geordie women sitting across from them. The only problem was that her older sister was currently in the Bahamas, no doubt sunning it up on a sun lounger with her husband.

Chermaine was the only person she had ever told about Cheryl and even then she didn't know what happened on the last day of the tour. Instead her older sister was happy to comfort her when she turned up on her doorstep the next day, tears rolling down her face crying about the gorgeous Geordie women and how she had hurt her worse than ever before. Ever since then Chermaine had shut down any conversations about Cheryl whenever she was around but Rachel still liked to bring her up now and again despite Nadine's obvious reluctance. 

"Not right now, she's clearly busy." Nadine took a sip of the vodka, nearly gagging as it burnt the back of her throat.

The rate her heart was going at and the way her stomach was churning with nerves she wouldn't be surprised if the vodka came back up again. 

"Don't be silly, she keeps looking over. Cheryl!" The brunette in question immediately averted her eyes from Nadine to her younger sister, smiling and holding up a finger to say she would be a minute. 

Nadine was half tempted to just get up from her seat and walk away but no doubt her sister would drag her back into her seat and give her a grilling for her strange behaviour. Downing the rest of her vodka, Nadine took a deep breath and tried to act normal. Glancing around the room, Nadine didn't know what she had to deserve this kind of torture. She had got on with her life, had a daughter and made a stable life for herself. Yet the second she had seen Cheryl, she began to question everything. It was always the same. 

She instantly knew Cheryl was standing behind her, the second her fingertips lightly touched her bare shoulder to get her attention she took a sharp breath and turned around to face the petite women. 

Nadine's mouth opened and closed as she tried to formulate some kind of sentence, the Geordie women's dimpled smile making her mouth dry up. 

Cheryl crouched down, pulling Nadine into her arms before she could even begin to object. The smell of Cheryl's perfume hit her, the same smell she could remember being completely smothered by when the Geordie women had pressed her up against the dressing room door. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous pet." Cheryl whispered into her ear, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of her hot breath hitting just below her jaw. 

Cheryl's hand was lingering dangerously close to the side of her breast, her thumb lightly stroking at the bare skin on offer. 

Nadine pulled herself back from the welcoming hug, sure that if Cheryl carried on her flirtatious ways there was a chance she would end up dragging the Geordie women to the toilets and kissing her senseless. Not a good idea when she had a boyfriend and child at home while the other women's partner wasn't even 3 metres away from them. It was as if Cheryl had forgotten exactly how things had finished between them, either that or she wanted to pretend as though Nadine hadn't put a harsh end to whatever it was that was going on. 

"Thanks babe, not as gorgeous as you though." Nadine retorted, enjoying seeing the bashful blush that spread across the brunettes cheeks at the compliment. 

Nadine knew she shouldn't be flirting back, it went against everything she had said and yet it was like some kind of impulse she had. It was like a game they liked to play with each other, seeing who could get the other to react and it seemed as though they were each winning the game tonight. Two minutes in and she had broken every promise she had made with herself six years ago. 

"No Jason tonight?" Cheryl asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder and resting her hand on the back of Nadine's chair so she was more or less leaning her whole body over the top of the Irish women. 

"At home with Anaiya." Nadine offered in reply, not missing the way Cheryl's eyes glanced down toward her chest before moving back to settle on her face offering a nod in response to the women's answer. 

Nadine couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth, enjoying the way the women's eyes subtly roamed over her body. 

"Why don't you two come and sit over with us? I'm sure we can get people to move along a bit." Nadine bit her lip, ready to politely decline the invitation until the brunette whispered a quiet but audible 'please'. 

"Okay." Cheryl's face broke out into a grin at her reply, clearly more than happy at the prospect of getting to sit next to Nadine for the evening. 

The Geordie women confidently strided back over to her seats, crouching down to speak to the strangers sat at the table beside her she motioned towards Nadine and put on her best dimpled smile that was sure to seal the deal with the couple. It must have done the trick as Cheryl waved her over, a smug smile upon her face. 

"Babe, we're moving." Nadine tapped on Rachel's shoulder, interrupting her conversation with the man she had found herself seated next to. 

"What? Why?" Rachel's confused face instantly turned to one of understanding as Nadine pointed over at Cheryl. 

"Ah okay. I'll be two minutes." Nadine smiled knowingly at her sister who was no doubt trying to work her Irish charm on the handsome man beside her, Rachel rolling her eyes at Nadine's teasing wink. 

Gathering up her jacket and clutch bag, Nadine picked up her glass of wine and made her way over towards Cheryl who had placed her own leather jacket over the back of the empty seat beside her for Nadine. 

This was never going to end well, Nadine knew that but she was completely and utterly drawn in by the older women. Always had been and always would be. 

/////

Nadine was finding it harder and harder not to resist not ripping Liam's possessive arm from the back of Cheryl's chair. Nadine had been glad for the continuous flow of alcohol that had made its way to their table, Rachel was busy with her new best friend and she was sitting silently filled with jealousy. A perfect night. 

Cheryl had occasionally turned around to include her in the conversation but she was in far too foul a mood to involve herself. It was taking everything she could not to gag as Liam kissed Cheryl for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. 

Watching an act on stage to occupy herself, Nadine nearly jumped out of her seat at the feeling of Cheryl's hand softly caressing her knee under the table. Eyes darting to the side to look at the Geordie women, the brunette didn't even look her way as she carried on her conversation with Liam while her fingertips lightly traced along Nadine's bare skin. 

Reaching under the table, Nadine placed her own hand over the top of Cheryl's quickly halting the women's teasing touches. The Geordie women entwined their fingers, squeezing her hand gently as her thumb brushed over the Irish women's knuckles. 

"What are you doing?" Nadine murmured quietly as she leant over to speak into Cheryl's ear, glancing around the room making sure there weren't eyes watching them. The Irish women was astounded by the bold behaviour but also found herself secretly enjoying the attention. 

"Nothing." Cheryl shrugged her shoulders, an innocent look upon her face which Nadine could see straight through. 

Despite the answer she received, Nadine felt the women's hand in her own pull their joined hands to rest on Cheryl's lap instead of her own. The feeling of Cheryl's bare skin had Nadine biting her lip to stop the moan slipping from her mouth.

"You shouldn't start something we both know you aren't willing to follow through with sweetheart." Nadine pulled her hand away from Cheryl's grip, her fingers tightly wrapping around the glass of her wine as she quickly emptied the remainder of what was left. 

The brunette just raised her eyebrows and chuckled lightly, the actions frustrating Nadine as she petulantly flung her hair over her shoulder and turned her body away from Cheryl. 

Having had enough, Nadine knew the best thing to do was remove herself from the situation. Knowing that Liam would be up performing soon, the Irish women took her chance to get a moment by herself away from Cheryl. It was like the women intoxicated her, her mind completely only able to concentrate on Cheryl whenever she was around the Geordie. Nadine got up from her seat not missing the way Cheryl's forehead crinkled with confusion. 

"You're not leaving us are you pet?" Cheryl laughed softly but Nadine could tell by the look in the Geordie women's eye that she was genuinely worried the woman was leaving. 

"Just going to get some air." Nadine offered as an explanation, a tight smile on her face as Liam rested his hand on the inside of Cheryl's thigh just above her knee. 

It was almost as if Cheryl was enjoying having both Liam and herself fawning over her, one on either side of her that she could have the choice of who to tease next. Nadine wasn't having anymore of it, she was sick of being second choice as far as Cheryl was concerned. 

Nadine held her head high as she walked toward the back of the stadium in hopes of being able to slip out of the back door for some much needed fresh air to clear her mind of the gorgeous brunette. 

Nadine looked over at a group of security guards, pointing towards the side door she held up her hand in thanks as they nodded their head giving her permission. Pushing the door open, it lead out onto a walled off alleyway that was clearly used by staff as a smoking area judging by the amount of cigarette stubs littering the floor. 

Taking a deep breath of the cold February air, Nadine felt a sense of calm wash over herself for the first time since arriving at the event tonight. Kicking herself for not taking a jacket, Nadine rubbed at her upper arms and leant back against the cold brick wall enjoying the break from the loud pumping music she had been subjected to all evening. 

Nadine had given up smoking as soon as she had found out about Anaiya and never took it back up after she arrived but right now she could seriously do with the nicotine hit to stop her mind from wandering back to Cheryl. 

Nadine didn't even need to turn around when the door slowly pushed open to know it was Cheryl who had joined her outside. Cheryl's hand brushed against her own as she leant in the walk right next to her, neither women saying anything as the silence stretched in between them. 

"Sometimes I wish I could hate you." Nadine broke the silence, feeling Cheryl tense beside her at the admission. 

It was harsh but it was the truth. Being honest with one another was something neither of the women would be winning an award for anytime soon. Both of them preferred to dance around the situation but at this point Nadine had come to the realisation she didn't have anything left to lose. Cheryl wasn't hers. That point was proven by the young man who had clung to her like some love sick puppy all evening. 

Clearing her throat, Cheryl turned to lean her side against the wall so she could look at Nadine. The Irish woman was looking straight ahead, her eyes locked onto a crack in the pavement in front of her. Her hands itched to reach out and touch the Irish women, settling instead for slashing her hands behind her back to resist the temptation when she wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would get with such actions.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did hate us." The crack in Cheryl's voice told Nadine the older women was on the verge of crying, something which was a rare sight as far as the blonde was concerned. 

When they were in the band, as soon as the tears came it was always Kimberley who brushed the tears away and ushered her away into a private dressing room to comfort the Geordie women. For Cheryl to be so emotional in front of her was a rare occurrence. It was always the flirtatious and seductive side of Cheryl she saw, never the sensitive and soft side. 

"I can never figure it out." Nadine could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she turned to face the Geordie women for the first time since she had joined her outside. 

The woman standing in front of her was everything she had ever wanted and still five years in she had never seen anyone as gorgeous as the brunette standing in front of her. Millions of people across the world could attest to the fact she was the most stunning woman on the planet but it wasn't just the looks, it was everything about the women that captivated her. 

"Figure what out babe?" Cheryl replied unable to take her gaze away from the way Nadine was biting her lip almost nervously. The tension between the two of them was becoming more and more charged by the second. 

"Why I can't stop myself from loving you." Nadine turned her head back around so she wasn't looking at Cheryl as she let the admission quietly fall from her lips.

Nadine heard the sharp intake of breath coming from beside her, her high heels nervously tapping against the concrete ground as she waited with baited breath for the Geordie women's next move.

Cheryl moved her hand slowly as though waiting for Nadine to slap it away at any second, her fingertips lightly tracing along the blondes jaw. The way Nadine's body shivered at the touch definitely didn't have anything to do with the cold night air and spurred Cheryl on to twist the Irish women's face towards her once again. 

"I'm always going to belong to you, you know that don't you? You've ruined me for anyone else.." Nadine couldn't help herself at Cheryl's words she pressed her lips against the older women's, feeling dainty but strong hands almost immediately gripping at her lower back to press their hips tightly against each other. 

The moan that was ripped from the back of her throat would be embarrassing if it wasn't for the way Cheryl instantly reacted to it by nipping her lower lip roughly and sliding her tongue into her mouth. 

It could be another five years and Nadine knew herself well enough to know that she would do exactly the same thing again. 

Deep down the Irish women prayed it wouldn't have to take so long before she saw the Geordie woman again. And judging by the groans coming from Cheryl's mouth she had a feeling that it was a mutual thought.


End file.
